The new Shrink in Casper High, Drake Wolf
by Echo the Slowpoke
Summary: Drake Wolf, foul mouthed nineteen year old who was hired to be the new shrink in Casper High school on his first day, he meets Danny Fenton, who, seems to grow to like Drake. But, Drake isn't all that he seems. What exactly does he keep hiding? Why is he here in Amity when People don't move there, they move away, so just who exactly is Drake Wolf is he Wulf? Just what is he exactly
1. The new shrink

Hello guys! Look, I'm doing a drabble, so shush, I MIGHT make it into a story, IF people will read it and kindly review, only if they want to, reviews make me fell better :3 It makes me feel like my little stories aren't wastes of my time I have much of.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

A black haired man sighs and stares at the door to his office, this man is none other than, Drake Wolf, his blue eyes are closed as he thinks about something, he doesn't notice when someone knocks on the door to his office, the person behind his door knocks a little louder, now getting Drake's attention. "You may come in." Drake's voice is warm, caring could practically be seen coming from his voice.

The door opens to show a fourteen boy with black messy hair and blue eyes, a out of shape teacher stands behind him. Drake raises an eyebrow a bit and straightens up in his chair.

"Ah, Hello , I take it this is young Daniel Fenton, I heard much about him, didn't sound very good though, You may take a seat Daniel, you may go now ."

Lancer nods, smileing a bit "Good luck , I wish you the most luck U+I can, here, has... bad habits for school If I may say..." Lancer walks out of Drake's office, smiling slightly, Drake rolls his eyes a bit, but this goes unnoticed.

Danny gulps, he seems twitchy, he sits down on a chair in front of Drake Wolf's dek as Lancer leaves the room. Daniel seems to find the carpet in the office interesting.

"Eh hem...," When Drake breaks the silence, Daniel looks at him in the eyes. " no need to get scared here, I take it you know why you are here right? You are here to talk to me about your problems, I won't judge you, unless you give me a reason to, now what would you like me to call you, I'm sure you hate being called Daniel, ..." Drake grins a bit as he says this to Danny.

"Danny would be alright ..." Drake sighs, he stands up, and walks towards Danny.

He bends down, so he is eye to eye to Danny. "Please, no need for formalities Danny, I'm only nineteen after. Call me Drake, much easier, I don't want to be your Superior, I would rather be a friend, one you can tell all of your secrets to Danny." Drake grins at Danny. Danny looks away and sighs, but, he registers what Drake had just said to him, he snaps his head up, staring at Drake with wide eyes.

"Wait... Your nineteen?! How did you get a job here as the student psychiatrist? Aren't you too young to have a job here and be a psychiatrist! It takes years for people to get the studies and all done!" Drake grins more, he seems to have slight larger and sharper canines than the normal human.

"I graduated early, and got through the collage just last year. I did finish high school when I was thirteen, enough about me okay Danny, I'm here to give you... advice I guess, but I'm not really good at advice." Drake seems to be distracted somewhat by something. "But, I can try for you at least, My godly advice, get help, with homework, get great grades, and boom, gets you out of these hell holes called high school faster Danny~" Danny blinks when Drake openly curses.

"Godly... Advice? Is that all you could come up with - I mean Drake" Drake nods 'wisely' the grin on his face doesn't disappear.

"Yes, now, why don't we talk about your payback list Danny, I'm sure you have many people on that list, we have as long as we want, why don't we get some 'productive' done, it will pass the time faster." Danny grins at Drake, he (Danny) tells Drake about Dash and his 'gang' of A-Listers, he doesn't see the feral grin that makes it way onto Drake's face.

"Dash is a real jerk to me, he bullies me when he gets a failing grade on a test or something... I think he enjoys bullying me... I wish I could get payback on him and his friends in the 'A-List' but I can't because Dash is the quarterback on the school football team... I would get detention." Drake gets rid of the feral smile and pats Danny on the back.

"Its okay..." Drake looks at his wrist and sighs. "I just remembered a meeting I have today... Why don't we get back to this tomorrow Danny? I am truly sorry." Danny sighs and nods, Drake stands up, and walks with Danny to the door of his office.

"See you later Drake, it was actually fun talking to you." Danny walks out of Drake's office.

Drake sighs a bit. "Who would have thought." Drake shakes his head yawns, heading back to his desk, he sits down, and lays his head on his arms, starting to doze off.

* * *

><p>Its been three days since Danny's visit to Drake's office, and strange things have been happening to Dash, goop in his locker exploding in his face when he opened his locker, Dash getting slapped by almost all of the popular girls, in one day, Dash almost getting kicked off of the Football team because of a prank he supposedly did on the coach... Things are getting really weird in Casper High...<p>

Danny looks at a Goth girl to his right, he sighs then looks at the African-American boy wearing glasses that walks next him as well, the African American boy glances up at Danny from his PDA, and sighs. "something wrong Danny?" The Goth Girl looks at Danny, with a somewhat worried expression.

"You've been off for the last three days since that visit you had with the new creepy Shrink!" The Goth shouts at Danny.

"Sam, Tucker, I'm okay, I'm just thinking about what's going on with Dash lately, all the pranks that had been pulled on him in the last three days... I didn't do the pranks on him either... I'm at a loss here..." Danny bumps into someone and almost falls on the ground, if it wasn't for the arm's that kept him from falling, he looks up at the person who had just caught him from falling on the floor, he blinks when he sees Drake Wolf standing in front of him, Drake smiles softly at Danny, he pulls Danny to his feet, He releases his hold on Danny, still smiling, showing his larger than average canines, Danny blushes a bit at this.

"Sorry about that Danny, I didn't mean to give you a scare and make you almost it the floor." Drake notices Sam and Tucker and laughs a bit, his smile disappears with a soft, small toothless grin. "I take it these two are Samantha and Tucker?" Drake notices Sam's eyes glow in hate for a few seconds. I yawn a bit.

"Its okay , I mean Drake, sorry about running into you anyhow... Oh, I forgot, Sam, Tucker, this is Drake Wolf, he's the so called 'Creepy New Shrink' " Drake raises a questioning eyebrow, his eyes shine in amusement he laughs a bit.

"That's a new one, Haven't heard that one, there are some others as my friends call me, Jackass, Bastard, Son of a Bitch, Shrink, Drake, Wolf, and a few others, I don't think the faint of heart shouldn't hear, But, I'm also called furball by an old..._friend,_ That I don't talk to a lot. So, Samantha likes being called Sam, and looks like she's going to kill me or make me swallow my teeth for calling her by her full name... Sorry about that... and there I go... blabbering... Hate it when I do that... sorry..." Sam and Tucker stare at Drake blankly, from his cussing, or from his blabbering, Drake doesn't know. Danny laughs a bit at this.

I forgot to say he cusses and doesn't care about the rules here at Casper High. Anyhow, Drake, you know what's happening to Dash with the pranks and all being pulled on him?" Drake smiles a bit at this and chuckles.

"I do not, sorry Danny, I must get back to my office, drop by any time." Drake walks away, however, Danny notices Drake's eyes flash green in one eye, red in the other. Danny shakes his head a bit and thinks its just his mind playing tricks on him.

* * *

><p>Drake grins as he looks at the man he's talking to, his skin is blue, he has pupil-less red eyes, a beard rets on his chin, a purple cloak can be seen on him, the elder smiles at Drake, his form switches into a child now."Drake... Why don't you use your true form in this meeting, no one can see you..." Drake smiles a bit at the strange person.<p>

"Fine Clockwork..." Blood red rings appear at Drake's stomach as they travel across his body, his form is soon changed into a bipedal black furred wolf, its eyes are pupil-less, one eye is red the other is toxic green, Drake smiles, a white suite with a blood red tie can easily be picked out from the suite, Drake chuckles a bit as he stares at his hand like paws. "I will never get used to being half human now... Clockwork, just tell me... how is Wulf doing anyhow, I haven't seen him in a bit... I just hope he hasn't messed up and left portals open...again..." Drake sighs softly, his black wolf tail swishes behind him.

"Your younger brother is doing fine Drake... or should I say, Fang Wulf?" Drake laughs a bit at this, a toothy grin finds its way to Drakes muzzle.

"Guess that's what you could say that for my true form hmm Clockwork?" Clockwork smiles softly, shifting into a adult, then into an elder.

* * *

><p>Danny gulps as he goes to knock on Drake's office door, its been maybe three hours since he ran into Drake on accident, a flash of red is seen from under the door, as Drake opens the door, he smiles at Danny. "Did I come at a bad time Drake?" Drake shakes his head no, grinning at Danny now.<p>

"Not at all, come on it Danny, I just got out of a meeting with an ticking bastard... no offence to him... haha" Danny rolls his eyes a bit and nods, smiling a bit, Drake lets Danny in his office.

* * *

><p>About ten or twenty minutes later, Danny walks out of Drake's office, he's already almost out the door of the school since the bell rang just a few minutes ago. But, Danny remembers that he left his backpack in Drake's office, so he turns back, going to get it then catch up with Sam an Tuck.<p>

Danny stops right when he's about to say that he forgot his backpack when he sees blood red rings form at Drake's stomach, and split up two, one going up, the other going down. Soon, Drake is gone, and a bipedal white suite and blood red tie wearing wolf with black fur, a top hat, and cane in one...paw(?) standing in his place, its mismatched eyes staring into a mirror, Clockwork appears on the mirror, smiling at the bipedal dressed up wolf. **(Drake also has a monacle but isn't wearing it right now, he wore the hat and the cane to get a few laughs from Clockwork, I might draw him in his ghost form one day, or, you guys can do fan art of him and gimme link or such, I would love it if you did :3)**

Danny backs up, he quickly and quietly closes the door, he runs down the hall, in shock that Drake is either A) Wulf, or someghost that looks almost exactly like Wulf, or B) A halfa who turns into a nicely dressed bipedal Wolf instead of human like Vlad and him (Danny)

* * *

><p><strong>If I get some nice, 5-10 reviews, I will make it a story, and happily make it one of my main stories, I might want some OCs so yeah, go ahead and do that if you want on submitting Ocs, no over powered Ocs, I will not use them if they are, and then, Drake, is a halfa or ghost that has a human half, unlike danny, and vlad and Dani XD any phan art will be loved and will have link posted on my profile, review please!<strong>


	2. Ah meh gawd! A WILD UPDATE APPEARED!

**Okay, I know I have practically TRIED to forbid these... THINGS called ANs...**

**But, I kinda need to say this...**

**I re-read some of my fanfictions... particulary this one...**

**And I psysically and and mentally winced/cringed and almost ALMOST threw my laptop across the room because I wanted to GET AWAY FROM IT!**

***sighs softly and looks at you guys sheepishly* **

**So, I have decided to rewrite the chapters, making this story go onto Hiatus ... *Feels guilty* Its kinda hard for me to really do anything right now until I fix this stupid chapters! HALF OF THEM MAKE NO FREAKING SENSE!**

**So, the stories I am redoing, is**

**Takato the Virus Digidestined**

**One person, two Phantoms**

**The new shrink in Casper High, Drake Wolf**

**The Two sides of Flames**

**Lost Amnesiac (Will be renamed to something better...)**

**And, finally...**

**Red **

**Though, I am unsure on what all I will do first, mostlikely One Person, two Phantoms first, and then Lost amnisac, and TNSICH Drake Wolf, I have school and stuff going on as well, so you can see why life and fanfiction has been kinda... jumbled up lately?**

**So don't worry, I will TRY TRY TRY TRY to get my stuff done and fix up fanfictions (I will so refuse to go to highschool next year so no worries!) **

**Sincerly,**

**The author**

**Lost Little Phantom**

**(PS I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTERS THAT I WILL BE MAKING)**


	3. A note

**Dear Readers who might be concerned about me,**

**Echo here... and possibly signing in for some of the the saddest things for me to say.**

**I don't think i will be updating anything for a rather long while, so many things are happening at once. I got kicked out of the school and my principal is saying I dropped out. **

**I keep thinking my dog is going to be right there on my moms bed when no one is home even though he's been dead for over three months.**

**I'm getting depressed and nearly... went six feet under over five times last month because of the things happening lately.**

**I might be shipped off to this one boarding school.**

**A friend recently committed suicide and everyone is so depressed about it when I have no clue how to react to it...**

**I'm getting into a lot of fights with both friends and family due to things, so I no longer have that many friends, I have maybe two friends I can trust unconditionally unlike the people who I thought were my friends. **

**and the worst of all is that my laptop charger broke so I can't even get my notes for any of my stories, off of that damn thing because its DEAD. *curls up in a corner* so If anything... Its been fun.. .. and I just don't know what to do with my life at the moment. I literally have all this time now, but all the fights and stuff... i just don't know... The only reason why i'm still up here is because I have a desktop that I FIXED so i could get onto the internet and post this message on my stories for you guys. sorry that I might not be here for too much longer. The ride has been real, and amazing. And with each new review I had seen all those months ago, believe it or not, bu the reviews you guys give me make me smile.**

**I'll be fine... I just need a break from the stress ya know?**

**See you on the flip side...**

**Signed**

**Echo the Slowpoke.**


End file.
